Missioncraft: Season 4 Part 5
by Emmarose26
Summary: As Aleks struggles to remain sain, Jakey must deal with him and help him through it all, but as the others grow wary, one of them decides to take matters into their own hands, causing chaos to take hold of their homes and their lives. The earlier parts of this series shall be uploaded soon.


**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN THEMES NOT SUTIABLE FOR SOME VIEWERS, YOU WERE WARNED**

**IF CHARACTERS ARE WITH ONE ANOTHER; THEY WILL EACH HAVE THERE OWN POV AT SOME POINT IN THE STORY.**

Aleks opened his eyes and yawned, blinking in the rays of sunlight that flooded his room. He sighed and sat up, getting out of bed and walking outside. He noted how early it was and knew the others would be asleep still. He blinked and began walking; he was thirsty and was in search of a source of water. At last, after a few minutes he found it and crouched down. Cupping his hands together, he dipped them in the water and lifted his hands to his mouth, taking a drink of the cold water. He sighed and took more water, splashing it on his face and taking his shirt off, drying his face and putting it aside. He stared into the water and smiled slightly, he was alone again and he didn't have to think of all the troubles back at Quad-S. Sighing softly, he lay back in the grass, allowing himself to get comfortable and stared at the sky. Thoughts wandering to his previous thoughts of murder, he felt uneasy. He hadn't been prepared to think like this so soon and he didn't like it. Sitting up again, he ran his fingers through his hair with one hand, the other griping the grass. Why was he thinking such horrible things? Why so soon? Why couldn't he stop? _Why?_

"Aleks?" asked a voice pulling him out of his thoughts and he realized he had started to cry a little.

"Huh?" he asked, realizing it was Tom.

"You okay?" asked the older boy.

"F-Fine…" muttered the Russian boy.

"I can obviously see you're not…" murmured Tom, sitting next to him.

"I am _fine_ Tom," said Aleks sounding agitated as he wiped away his tears.

"Alright, I won't push you," said Tom, putting his hands up as if in surrender.

"S-Sorry…how are you? More importantly I am sorry, I shouldn't have been so harsh…" sighed Aleks, looking down.

"It is fine…I should be used to it seeing as it is you it is coming from. You and your mouth…" laughed Tom.

"What do you mean 'me and my mouth'?" asked Aleks, slightly irritated.

"I swear, you yell at us all the time and all that crap. I shouldn't take you so seriously…" said Tom.

"Oh…okay then…" said Aleks, turning away from him and staring across the river, into the forest.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" asked Tom.

"I'm fine, just fine. I just need to talk to Jakey is all," Aleks said before standing up and he noted at how Tom's face looked very worried after he said that

"Okay," said Tom and Aleks turned away from him.

"See you around Tom," murmured Aleks before he stalked off, the image of Tom's worried face burning in his mind.

He knew exactly why the man was so worried too. Whenever he said he had to see Jakey, it usually wasn't a good thing. It usually meant that soon, something would happen and Aleks would snap. Jakey was always his last resort and part of his comfort zone. He usually kept him stable for a longer time, but he knew it wouldn't last. It usually was fine for a few days, then someone did something that made him completely snap and even Jakey couldn't stop him. Aleks then would block out anything, usually it was the screams of his friends as they yelled at him to stop burning down their homes or as they threatened him, but one thing always made him listen and haunted him. Whenever he killed on of them during his 'fits', he would always hear their screams and it hurt him. Their screams of why or just pleading him to stop, it didn't matter, he always remembered every word they said and whenever the 'fits' ended, he was left scarred. It not only haunted him and terrorized him, it scared him and it frustrated him that he had done those things and couldn't see the wrong in any of it. It was also after the 'fits' that Aleks sought out Jakey, he needed him. His comfort and warmth provided him with a safe place, he would be with someone who he trusted, someone who understood him and he was safe around. Someone…who _forgave_ him and he loved that about Jakey. No matter how many times they yelled at each other, killed each other or called one another horrid things, the older boy took it and didn't care. He would still be there for him and genuinely care for him, whereas the others would hold him at a distance. Like Utorak, whenever he would have an 'episode', he would keep an eye on him and Aleks knew. He could feel it, even when he didn't have one; he knew that the British man had an eye on him. He was always watching, waiting for it to happen again and preparing to strike if needed and Aleks knew Jamie didn't trust him. He was _always _watching,**_always_.**

"J-Jakey…" asked Aleks as he knocked on the door to the boy's home.

"Aleks?" asked Jakey, surprised and when he saw Aleks's distressed face, his face grew dark.

"J-Jakey?" asked Aleks, uncertain as to what the boy would do, but he noticed that Jakey's eyes had moved to something behind him.

"Come inside," said the boy and Aleks glanced back to see Jamie standing a few yards away, eyes narrowed.

"Okay…" said Aleks and he brushed past Jakey and the boy shut the door after him.

"What's wrong?" asked Jakey as Aleks sat on the bed.

"I-I think it is happening again…" said Aleks.

"What, the thoughts?" asked Jakey.

"Yeah…" answered Aleks.

"_Already? Aleks_,it has only been two days and your already thinking like…like _that_?" scowled Jakey, looking shocked and Aleks thought he saw fear flicker in his eyes for a moment.

"I-I am sorry…I can't control it…" cried Aleks softly.

"When did this start- better yet_ how?"_ asked Jakey, sitting down in a chair across from Aleks.

"I-I don't know…I just was really harsh with Tom and I-I went home and I-I started thinking of…of…" began Aleks and he trailed off.

"Of killing us, burning down our homes, blowing them up…destroying everything?" asked Jakey, staring at him with unreadable eyes.

"Y-Yes…" cried Aleks, tears forming in his eyes.

"If that happens…you know what will happen to you right?" asked Jakey.

"I-I yes….I just can't stop Jakey…I know they will kill me and watch me and everything…I don't want it to happen, but something inside of me is telling me I have to…" sobbed Aleks as the tears broke away from their prison and fell down his cheeks.

"Shush….it is okay," murmured Jakey, getting up and walking over to the bed, his arms sliding around the smaller boy and holding him close as he sat next to him.

"J-Jakey?" asked Aleks.

"Yes?" prompted the boy.

"D-Do you think…do you think I am insane?" asked Aleks.

"Pfft…insane no, a little crazy yes. You're not insane Aleks, you are…special. You may dream of killing people, but you're still good at heart. I know you regret it all in the end and that is why I forgive you." Said Jakey and Aleks sobbed into his shirt.

"Jakey….thank you," whispered Aleks, not moving.

"You're welcome," said Jakey and Aleks didn't want to be anywhere else, but here**. **

**~Later~**

"Hey Jakey, I found more wood and ores for you," said Chilled as he opened the door to Jakey's home.

"Alright, but be quiet. Aleks is sleeping," said the blond as Chilled opened his chest and dropped off the stuff.

"_Aleks is here?"_ asked Chilled.

"Yes Anthony," said Jakey quietly.

"I- is it happening_ again?"_ asked Anthony, eyes wide.

"Yes…" sighed Jakey.

"No…it is too soon, it shouldn't have started so soon," scowled Anthony.

"Well it started," answered Jakey, the boy already sounding exhausted.

"It seems to be happening faster each time…" murmured Chilled.

"I know, but it has been_ two days Chilled, two days…_" said Jakey, eyes growing dark and concerned.

"As if I haven't realized that Jake?" hissed Anthony.

"…" Jakey was silent and ran his fingers through his hair, utterly confused and feeling helpless that he couldn't have stopped it from happening so soon.

"Let me guess, Utorak is already watching him?" asked Chilled.

"Yep, Jamie was following him here," answered the boy.

"You know, if he snaps, Jamie will kill him right? He already said he would last time," said Chilled.

"I know…I don't want it to happen, but we will see what happens as time progresses. All we can do now is wait and hope," said Jakey sounding utterly defeated.

"Don't worry Jake, things will get brighter, I am sure of it," said Chilled.

"Let us hope," murmured Jakey, turning his head to look at Aleks, who supposedly slept soundly on the bed, but he wasn't really, he was listening with closed eyes.

"I…I should go, I don't want to wake him," said Chilled quietly.

"Alright, I will see you later. You making dinner tonight or is someone else?" asked Jakey.

"Uh I was going to build the last bit of my house, I don't think I will have time," said Chilled.

"Alright, I guess I will make something. You got any food I can cook?" asked Jakey.

"Nope, I doubt the others have anything either, we've all been busy mining and as far as I know, Aleks hasn't done much except build the house," said Anthony.

"I will have to go hunting or find apples," murmured the blond.

"What about Aleks?" asked Anthony.

"I am sure he will still be sleeping by the time I get back, he will be fine," said Jakey, not only reassuring Chilled, but reassuring himself too.

"Okay, well I shall be off. Good luck," said Anthony and with that he walked out of the house, into the dark.

"Good luck Anthony…" said Jakey, closing the door and turning the Aleks, who still pretended to sleep.

Jakey sighed and went over to the side of the bed. He blinked and murmured softly to Aleks, "Be safe Aleks, I promise I will be back. I won't leave you," Then, he stood up, grabbed a sword from his chest and headed out, closing the door behind him. As few minutes the door closed, Aleks's eyes opened and he knew something was wrong. He felt it and it wasn't him thinking of murder, it was the fact that he felt like he was being watched. Something bad was going to happen and he didn't like it. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes and turned his head toward the window to look outside, only to stare into the eyes of Utorak who held an iron sword and had a determined look on his face.


End file.
